True intentions
by Clockwork time
Summary: CHapter 2 up with minor spelling edits yay
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Ok this is my first Fanfic ever so I'm going to ask you to review and be brutal but helpful currently I'm having trouble writing for Grit more than anyone, any advice is appreciated I honestly hope someone enjoys reading this and will point out anything from typos to poor descriptions please work with me here.

Prologue

Who would have guessed?

Commander Nell the Orange Star military supreme commander was sitting in her office on the 12th floor of Orange star HQ. The office back window was solid glass which gave a wonderful view during the afternoon. The mountains snowcapped tops were always a sight to behold when the suns glare made them appear red and purple with hints of yellow. However today was different the sounds of war echoed all from all angles, sounds you don't wish to hear when your at your own HQ. Artillery shells could be seen coming down from the mountain hitting about 500 yards shot of the building she knew all to well that the troops would beg her to evacuate quite soon. Scrapes of metal, tank barrels, and countless other former weapons of war, and small piles of bodies could be seen shattered and half buried in the all the way up the mountain battlefield. Nell was not commanding today like she had for the past 14 without sleep, today she only listened to different radio frequencies to learn what was going on for some strange reason she found radio chatter rather relaxing. Quite suddenly the door was kicked open and there stop a giant of a man with a slight head wound, Max along with 8 of his finest soldiers stood in the door way ready to escort Nell safely as the noise of tanks loomed ever louder.

"Was that really necessary?" Nell asked calm as ever

"You need to leave NOW I'm not sure how much longer we can them back"

Sami marched in with a wounded Andy.

"Take the kid with you he's been banged up good Intel says our northern bases are almost untouched so please Nell get going"

Nell looked strangely at Sami, had she been crying? Nell took a few moments to wonder her shirt was torn dozens of small cuts on her arms mixed with dirt and blood, her helmet had several dents in it. All signs of the battlefield except her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were bloodshot, she had seen combat many times before this wasn't anything new. However her thoughts were interrupted.

"Nell come on now we have to go"

Max then instructed to his 8 soldiers to gently guide the half-aware Nell to the heli-pad quickly. Nell pushed them away and walked quickly towards the stairs where Sami carrying Andy followed. The rotors of the T-copter were becoming continually louder just as the sounds of shells and bullets hitting nearby. The soldiers helped Andy climb into the T-copter and more or less forced Nell in.

"Sami get going I can handle this till you guys are clear"

Semi's response was very unlike her, it was hateful and direct

"As if I could just leave we will FIGHT and FIGHT and FIGHT till we kill everyone of them that's all there is to it"

Max understood her anger and felt it himself Andy was the only one unaffected.

Semi's personally trained commandos walked over the remaining 5 of them anyway

"get the hell outa here we got this. RIGHT BOYS!?"

The entire base responded with nothing short of a massive roar from fewer than 60 men.

"HELL YEAH"

"You heard them now get going"

Max and the remaining soldiers ran off towards the front lines in the remaining light tanks and recon. Sami jumped onto the T-copter as it took off high into the sky she easily spotted Max near the front in his tank firing randomly simply trying to buy time for there escape.

Sami sat next to Andy who had been shot 4 times in the arm 2 of which were still bleeding 2 soldiers were bandaging him up. She turned and looked out the side it was hard to believe the sight. It was raining shells all around the HQ as jeeps rammed the gates down and infantry stormed the building. The tank shots from a distance were still clear as the overcast sky gave them a bright flash with each shot followed by a thick silver smoke. They were destroying the factories and razing the almost 200 year old Orange Star HQ. As she sat in the copter headed straight north she had only 1 thought an all consuming rage that would set her path for years to come.

"I'll kill you…. I'll kill you Eagle if it's the last thing I ever do."

Far away from the war Olaf sat down in his Mountain top base watching crystal flakes of frozen water dangle to the ground. He had heard about the war between Orange Star and Green Earth several months ago shortly after it had begun. Nell had requested assistance from his forces. He had to decline this did not involve Blue Moon and he wanted to keep it that way. However much like Yellow Comet he did want to know why Green Earth started this war they had all left Omega land on good terms.

"Colin my boy where are you?"

Colin stood at attention and saluted quickly.

"Here Sir"

"Why did Green Earth attack Orange star?"

"I'm sorry sir we are unable to contact Eagle for several months, the small force we sent to gather info haven't reported in for two weeks we assume they are KIA"

"Useless gravel, you mean we STILL don't know"

"I'm sorry Sir"

Olaf was in a tight spot one he had never been in before. Before the black hole Invasions he would have gladly attacked Orange star but when Blue Moon really needed them Orange star, Green earth, and Yellow Comet had all helped and sent whatever they could at a moments notice. To help one in this case meant to hurt the other and thinking was never Olaf's strong point so a solution was not coming anytime soon from him.

He got up and left the room leaving Colin standing at attention.

"O'mighty bearded one we are in quite the situation arnt we"

"Grit contact Green Earth I want answers NOW"

And with that phrase a burst of bitter frost shot out in all directions it wasn't like his blizzard it was… colder it was as if the room and become a new polar icecap.

"Brrrrr……… wow HAY FORSTY why don't ya try toning it down for the rest of us we can't contact them they refuse all communications and you just froze the antenna. O and Colin you can go now"

"YES SIR"

"Grit increase the production of anti-air weapons"

"What's that boss you usin that space waster on your shoulders for once? Well I already did it so no worries"

"You impudent little…your going to be court marshaled for that! This is NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!"

The frost returned once more, much worse this time it shattered the glass on every floor of the building the temperature dropped to -40 in an instant.

Grit having realized Olaf was actually upset for once decided to leave him alone he and Colin headed for Blue Moon HQ to prepare for war with Green Earth.

"Commander Grit"

"Wheres the Crisis Colin relax a bit"

"Yes sir"

"now what seems to be the problem"

"Are we really going to war with Green Earth?"

"hmm…. Quite the tough question I guess we'll find out now wont we"

This response worried Colin, normally Grit was indirect but still had a good idea of what they would do next this time only uncertainty was certain.

In the northlands of Yellow Comet Sonja was very busy analyzing the data from the war and was just as eager to know why Eagle and Green Earth who had never once had a conflict before the first invasion would launch an all out assault. Something didn't add up

Eagle was never the most reasonable one but; Drake was the portly sailor was all was reasoning between Jess and Eagle, also the lack of motivation to attack there seemed to be no reason at all. Shortly after the war began Nell had called and asked for assistance apparently it wasn't going well for Orange Star. Kanbei quickly agreed to help but then Sonja reminded him that Green Earth had also been there for us they were both our allies. 1 week later he with a sad composer said he would keep Yellow comet out of the conflict.

Sonja was in the Yellow Comet capital city her father owned a very large home here and Sonja liked to spent time here when not studying or analyzing tactics. It was quite here it was always quite because the house was 60 feet back from the road taking up huge amounts of space that could have been used much more intricately to make something of greater use such as a hospital or school.

Today was a day off for Sonja she had plan to relax all this week no planning no strategizing no real thinking for just 1 week and the first 2 days were going quite well, until she heard about the Orange Star HQ.

She sat in an upper story drenched in natural light, reading the report from a Yellow Comet spy Fighter and stared at the few photographs with a dim expression. She had understood the war was not going well for them a massive aerial first strike assured that much but Orange Star HQ gone. The report stated that all but CO max was accounted for and for a strange moment she felt relived, and began thinking to herself.

"Why, why do I feel relief at that sentence? All but CO Max has been accounted for that's terrible Max could be dead or captured and yet I feel relief."

On an island far to the north Hawke stood in the middle of his fortress in a well lit office and a small heater in the corner, the smell of coffee lightly scented the air, studying contently at the wars progression with the same expression he always had emotionless. He then pushed an intercom button.

"Lash I need to speak with you"

This was followed by loud footsteps

"whatcha need Hawke?"

"Is he dead?"

"Te he you asked me to let him live so I did, kinda…"

"He better be that's all"


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: OK first full length chapter I hope to update a little faster next time please review for me I would really like to improve and I'm still working on getting the characters persona down…please report any mistakes so I can correct them but there shouldn't be to many. Thank you readers and reviews.

True Intentions

* * *

Decision time

Just 3 hours after the fall of the Orange Star HQ, the T-copter carrying Andy, Nell, and Sami was about 15 minutes out from the northern base. The rotors consistent sound had sent Andy and Nell to sleep after only 10 minutes of flying. While Sami was very tired sleep was not on her agenda she had bigger things to think about. 2 B-copters had appeared on both sides fully armed and ready for action they were clearly the escort into base, the pilot looked very relieved to see them after all if any enemy at all had chased them they surely would have been shot down spelling doom for all of Orange Star. As the T-copter was coming down for it's landing Sami looked up to see 2 figures standing in front of a line of soldiers her vision was blurry so she couldn't quite make out who they were. The smaller of the figures rushed the copter the second it was on the ground.

"SIS, SIS! Are you okay?"

It was Rachel and she was a wreck her bright orange hair was sticking up in the back her head, her eyes had dark rings around them her typically neat uniform was torn slightly around the shoulders and her right hand had 1 very deep cut across the knuckles.

The soldiers helped Andy out first and rushed in him inside on a medical stretcher right past Jake whom saluted; witch is unusual for him or any CO to another CO. Jake caught himself doing this and thought back quite a ways. He had become a CO after hearing stories of Andy. The military kid who most believed he was an orphan sent to a military academy. He was often referred to as the hero of the Cosmo land war, those stories showed Jake that one person could make a real difference on a battlefield even with the odds against him and with that Jake decided he wanted to be a CO as well.

Rachel was in the T-copter trying to talk with Nell. She was drifting in and out of sleep. Sami stood up to walk out and pushed Rachel aside then walked towards HQ. Rachel being ticked off decided to focus on helping her sister rather than argue with Sami. With help from Rachel Nell made it quickly to the infirmary where she went straight back to sleep.

"Sir we have a problem"

Jake wasn't used to be addressed as sir so it took him a second to figure out he was being talked to.

"What the problem sergeant"

"Enemy forces inbound mainly land Intel says lots of Neotanks and it appears the other COs are busy that makes you the ranking officer sir."

"Then lets load up and roll out I'll teach them how to RAWK"

The soldier stood with a worried look watching as Jake placed his headphones on and went to the HQ to gather info.

"Enemy confirmed we have recon sightings there in the dense bog straight south it seems they followed the copter here sir"

"Looks like we gonna smack them right down to that bog"

As the swarms of units under jakes command began to scramble into positions around the bases south entrance 3 Green Earth fighters appeared on the horizon. The air raid alarms were going crazy. The fighters were inbound and fast. The missile units stationed around the base strategically were turning around to lock on and after 6 seconds the fighters were as good as dead. A volley of 24 missiles launched straight towards the inbound fighters. The fighters pulled straight up to avoid them as the first of many impacted the underside of a Green Earth fighter, turning it into flame and shrapnel. About half the missiles managed to keep up with the remaining fighters as they spun left into a barrel roll and right into the second volley erupting into an oblong shaped heap of molten steel.

"wha….why…… it was a suicide run, missiles almost never miss fighters why would they send any. There are so few targets here?... What ever MOVE OUT!"

Inside the base the alarm had woken up Nell, through she was very concerned Rachel needed answers.

"Nell why didn't you tell me anything was going on? I mean come on I'm a CO just like you."

"I don't know Rach…. I really don't."

two doctors walked in and attached an IV to her am and demand that Rachel leave Nell was far to exhausted to be awake; Rachel while very upset with the turn of events stomped out into the hallway and spotted Sami sitting on the floor slightly bandaged up.

"You alright Sami?"

"I'm fine. Of course I am why wouldn't I be. Go away Rachel leave…. NOW!"

Rachel stood for a few moments a bit stunned at her response, after all Sami always had a level head now it seemed she was babbling like an insane girl, but Rachel left her alone like she asked. Just an hour later her worry got to her and soon told a doctor about the situation. A small team of medical staff to retrieve a reluctant Sami for treatment and sleep.

Two miles south of the Orange Star base Jake believed he had out done himself in preparation for the enemy. He had stationed the majority of his troops right at the edge of the bog with the artillery about 1 mile back almost all the units were covered in mud and grass clippings even the 12 copters he had managed to land in the woods that would take off when the enemy was spotted. His trap was set and this would be a decisive battle to buy precious time for Nell and Andy to recover so a real plan of attack could be formed, and they could take back there land.

The swamp's think air made waiting in hiding much harder than it should have been the water was soaking through the uniforms, the foul stench made even breathing difficult, but none of it was nearly as painful as the anxiety. The chance for revenge on Green Earth and there savage surprise attack burned inside every soldier to the point of

The hours ticked by and everyone was getting restless, the artillery had been locked onto the set coordinates machine guns had been mounted, Intel gathered, guns loaded, camouflage painted, all that was left was for the enemy to show.

Far off in the bog 4 Green Earth soldiers were walking waste deep in the swamp, holding there guns just above the water completely oblivious to the fate that awaited them just 20 feet forward. As they moved into view Jake ordered a hold fire till more units were in range and there surprise could be felt. Several mechanized units marched into view followed by light tanks in the designated shallow water. The enemy moved at a snails pace ever closer to a horrid oblivion just a few steps away. The Green Earth soldiers creped forward warring standard issue armor it concealed there faces and almost all parts of there body despite it's coverage it was a thin armor and that would be there downfall.

A barrage of 6 artillery rounds turned the swamp into a crater of blood and steel, at Jake's word the infantry opened fire on the near helpless units stuck scrambling in the muck turning the swamp a vile red. The ground shook as the enemy neotanks set to walker mode marched forward toward the enemy using there armor to shield the full APC's. The Green Earth infantry poured out of the lines of APC's and found fate to be cruel as the APCs where wiped out as they arrived from the rockets set on the hills from both sides. The enemy neotanks were sliding in the mud makes it near impossible to use them as rockets rained down on the helpless foes. The swamp was beginning to resemble more of a blood filled scrap yard then a bog. Jake's copters took off launching missile volleys from above, down to the now immobile neotanks creating steel wreckage, no sooner had the copters taken off they than they were shot down from AA fire. The copters caught fire and began spinning and launching unused missiles randomly, into both sides of the field causing more a few deaths.

"Damnit"

"Commander there numbers far exceed our predictions sir."

"They keep comin you keep shootin we are holding this swamp"

Jake picked up his radio and yelled

"ROLL OUT"

A line of Orange Star light tanks rolled forward and unleashed a wave of black smoke and terror, the enemy was being slaughtered, body parts and chunks out metal covered the swamp.

The marines were hiding behind trees often watching bullets wiz right by before returning fire often blindly, the Green Earth commandos were all but obliterated. Every time the commandos were killed more took there place it seemed there was an infinite supply ready to give there life in this hopeless excuse for a battle. The light from the machine guns torn through the kevlar body armor, puncturing lungs and limbs alike leaving untold pain and death in the wake of the lead projectiles.

After 7 hours of contiguous fire Green Earth called a hasty retreat having no more than half of there starting force, Jake wasn't satisfied he knew they would be back in larger numbers and more prepared for a swamp fight. Jake ordered his troops to pursue, however an order from Rachel called them back to HQ.

The trek back to base was grueling, the wet uniforms smelled horrible the blood dripped from soldiers boots for the first 2 miles leaving a path and even through it was a wonderful victory Jake wasn't happy about it, that slaughter of a battle was burned into the eyes of everyone there. Orange Star has barely lost 50 men while the piles of Green Earth bodies and scrape metals pilled high throughout the bog. The muddy blood soaked troops moved slowly towards the bases southern entrance Jake spotted Rachel on the 4th floor watching the troops march in. The soldiers reported to the barracks for some R&R and the tanks to the factories for repairs and re-supply. Jake made it to his door before Sami stopped him for a little question and answer session.

"Jake"

Being very tired and banged up he tried to salute but it looked more like he smacked himself in the face, than a sign of respect.

"yeah?"

"Who was….the enemy CO?"

Jake's eyes were wide and his breath heavy as he began to speak.

"It was…terrible why did they keep fighting Sami, that wasn't a battle it was a massacre there was no point to it they marched forth just to die. They watched there comrades die then took up the same positions to follow them just seconds later. The water is burned red and black I don't understand. What they were thinking"

Sami didn't care about the battle; she grabbed Jake by the neck and slammed his back into the wall, followed by a deep punch to the stomach. Jake was completely unready for this after his hours of fighting he was too tired to stop her as he fell to the floor coughing up blood. Sami leaned in real close and whispered.

"Now I'll ask again who was the enemy CO?"

"The hell is up wit you I don't know."

"Really now? Are you sure? Maybe I can jog your memory."

Sami never got her chance 2 nearby soldiers grabbed her by the neck and arms, then pushed her to the ground. 1 of them a veteran since the first war against Sturm, perhaps Sami's finest commando, named Aiden Cedric.

" Mam why?"

"LET GO he knows who it is he just needs convincing."

Aiden was very sensitive to his own ranks fighting each other he hated the idea and would go to any length to stop it. Sami struggled but couldn't break free; and soon after she was dragged into a solitary room until Nell woke up to handle the situation. Rachel arrived just in time to see Sami being dragged off of Jake.

"Jake o my god are you ok?"

"just tired dats all…"

"What's wrong with her…..?"

Jake tried to get up using Rachel's arm to stand then she helped him into his room just 4 feet away and rolled him onto his bed as he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Jake…….."

* * *

Olaf had been apprehensive about this situation from the beginning; the conflict could easily involve Yellow Comet if Blue Moon tried to intervene. As the commander in chief he had made the decision not to get involved, however he was now questioning his own reasons.

"Grit meet me in the foyer" He said into the intercom.

Grit was well aware of Olaf's concern and was already taking actions to prepare for a mass landing on the Orange Star coast. It would still be several weeks before they would move out in sufficient force however.

Grit wondered aimlessly throughout the colossal house lost in a tapestry of wood and furnishing. After 20 minutes of mindless drivel he found his way into the foyer.

"What kept you is it that hard to find the front door?"

"I didn't reckon we were in some sorta hurry"

"We aren't in a hurry you imbecile! Now get over here"

"Then why the skedaddle?"

With that remark he realized how hypocritical his words were and moved on to the matter at hand.

"I'm thinking about sending a small aid to Orange Star"

"Sounds like quite the decision, I think it's for the best anyway we should at least help them on there own lands."

"Put Sasha in charge of the landing, I'll go tell Nell we will be landing in the south, we will work out way up slowly to put pressure on there forces it should relive there northern outpost."

"Sounds like quite the plan frosty, but there is no need for the order. It's all done."

Olaf was now very confused how could it be done it had just given the order no more than 3 seconds ago.

"What do you mean it's done?"

"I mean just that we are already prepping for a landing Orange Star has been told and I guess I'll go tell Sasha to get ready to lead the landing in about 12 days."

Olaf stared slack jawed at grit wondering if he should be impressed or angry. He decided to say nothing and walk slowly back to his office 2 floors up while Grit smiled at his own work.

Just a few miles away in a small town named Rustlevile Colin was waiting in a café for any signal from his troops, Grit had told him to come to this small coastal town just yesterday so his field HQ was being setup. The town was small alright perhaps 600 people total. The newly arrived military had higher numbers than the town. Colin's placement here bewildered him the towns strategic value was remarkably low even if captured it wouldn't provide sufficient funds for any sort of production even from Colin.

"Sir a single black boat has been spotted 9 miles out headed here course of action?"

Colin had figured it out, he knew who was on that ship… and sort of wished he didn't.

"Umm…none I think we are supposed to greet them Grit never us why we are all here so…"

"Yes sir"

The soldiers lined up at attention on the dock as the dark colored black boat sped towards them. It arrived some 10 minutes later. It as Colin had feared a frenzy of black hair and insanity with a dash of genius stepped out into the dock on this cloudy day.

* * *

Yellow Comet's capital city was bustling with military occupation, the emperor had called a meeting off the highest officials in the lands from politicians to generals it was time to decide on course of action of there nation. The meeting itself took place underground 80 feet below the surface of the capital building. It was a large room with dozens of seats and a podium in the center. As for the actual room it was rather bland with tall ceilings and gray colored paint on the walls. The meeting was set for tomorrow but Sonja really didn't want to wait that long it was past time for action, but then again she wasn't sure of the best action to take for Yellow Comet herself. Aiding Orange Star more than likely meant going to war with Green Earth, at the same time not helping them could come back and bite them later in most unpleasant ways.

Sonja's mind began to wonder as the meet and greet of the arrivals dragged on. _All but CO Max have been accounted for_. That sentence was bugging the absolute hell out of her. She barely even knew max after all, sure she had had brief discussions with him during war time and had tested his abilities during the first war in a shameful memory of hers where she had sacrificed her troops to simple gage the enemies abilities.

She would speak 3rd tomorrow after her father and sensei, Grim had been asked to speak but had failed to even arrive yet. Many people awaited her words. She was considered a prodigy of tactical maneuvers after her early graduation from the academy. Despite the consistent praise of her work she often fought with herself over a few words spoken by Lash during the second war. The battle data was memorized and figured out as such

Enemy casualties

Light tanks: 4

Md Tanks: 9

Neo Tanks: 2

Rockets: 2

Artillery: 2

Recon: 2

APC: 2

Infantry: 3

Mechanized infantry 3

AA: 2

Yellow Comet Casualties

Mechanized infantry: 2

It was a crushing defeat for Black Hole but Lash didn't seem to be bothered at all by the massacre that befell her troops. Sonja had indeed basically sacrificed her mech units to protect her artillery they stood no chance against that neo tank she threw them against with no second thought. Her recollection was interrupted by her father calling her over to meet a select few cadets that had shown major promise in the academy. After a few minutes of small talk Sonja headed home after all tomorrow was a big day for everyone.

Kanbei had an obligation to stay and greet each person as they entered and after several hours of forced greetings everyone had shown up with the exception of Grim. Kanbei walked onto the elevated area and sat down among the crowd most of whom were preparing to leave just to come back tomorrow.

"If everyone is here why don't we start the meeting?"

It was of course a formality to let your guests rest a day before any business was to be conducted. When the war started He desperately wanted to bring the war on Green Earth for using such a dishonor method as a sneak attack.

"Do they even have honor." He had thought to himself many times over

Kanbei spotted Sensei working his way towards the exit he never did like crowds. The room began to empty out and Kanbei was glad this meant that soon he could also leave.

Kanbei soon found himself alone in the conference room staring at the world map placed down on the table. He stared for several minutes tediously going over each detail with his eyes then his index finger memorizing it. To there south the Blue Moon Empire a rigged land where the environment had protected them for years in countless battles, to there east The Green Earth republic stood it's shifting air currents had inspired there massive air force and they were the first country to make a heavier than aircraft, and to there west the former giant of Orange Star the peaceful giant had often been a buffer zone between nations to prevent all out war, over the years however they developed a hostile feeling towards Blue Moon whom constantly harassed them.

After going over this information many times the emperor made a decision that would echo forever and change the outcome of this conflict so dramatically no one come have foreseen it

* * *

Adder Stood outside the massive Black Hole Fortress guarded on all sides by the famous Black Cannons. The fortress was about 20 stories tall it contained an armory, a barracks, a large factory, large stationed AA guns for air raids, a huge artificially grown plantation to out last sieges, several training camps, a solar power station, and of course a cafeteria. Snow had been falling for several days now and was piling up all around the base it was beginning to get irritate the troops who had never dealt with the cold well. Adder was outside wondering around with a smile on his face. A smile from Adder was typically a bad thing; he had been outside for roughly 5 minutes before stepped inside the steel plated building. Wondering through several corridors he found 5 soldiers and demanded that they follow, the confused soldiers whom were under mistress Lash were confused but followed orders. 5 feet behind Adder they kept up as best they cold to his quick pace until he stopped. The door he had stopped at appeared to so heavily fortified that it was never meant to be opened.

"You open this door now"

He spoke in more of a loud hiss that actual words, but the soldier obeyed he was one of the 10 who had the code.

The 8 foot door slid to one side with a horrid screech of metal, inside the door was a room with no natural or artificial light. Until that door was opened the almost empty room had been in a state of true darkness almost immune to light.

"How did you ever come to think that you could outdo Black Hole?"

There was no response no sound but the light had revealed a light outline of a figure sitting in the shadows unmoving.

"That was a question and I expect an answer or things may be looking rather grim for you."

This time a response came in a cold raspy voice that chilled to the bone.

"All…hehe… in time."

"Your babbling won't help you here Von Bolt, you won't be leaving this room for a long long time."

Adder walked out and shut the door but couldn't help but wonder what the frail old man meant. Hawke had demanded that he remain alive. Lash had entered the room several time, perhaps she was going to clone him. Adder could only speculate as to the purpose of keep that decrepit old man alive.

During his time in Black Hole he had work his way up from a simple point-man in an infantry regiment to a full CO with his own division in just a few short years, most of his promotions however came from his next leading officer dying it was always a different cause. First a bullet wound, his next officer was run over by a tank in the field, after him it was a simple MIA report. The most recent promotion had come from Sturm dying an indirect side effect from Hawke's betrayal had placed him at 3rd in command behind Lash.

"Maybe it's time for another promotion" He thought to himself forming a treasonous plan with his same smile.


End file.
